To Afraid To Admit The Truth
by BTR girly girl
Summary: Two young teens have the same feelings toward each other,but they are to afraid to admit the truth,What will happen when things go way out of hand or even get dangerous, will they admit it or deny it still? Logan/Camille
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys, I decide to start a new story while I'm still thinking on the next chapter of "You Deserve a Better Father". This is just the prologue so it is kind of short. I just got this idea and decided to make it a story, because I don't know if you guys will understand this but do you know how hard it is to fall asleep when you have a great idea and it just bothering you to death and you're lying there waiting until it is morning.**_**I HATE THAT!**_

_To Afraid to Admit the Truth_

_Prologue _

_How do you know if someone loves you, chances are you don't know unless you put your feelings out there. But for Logan Mitchell, he knew he could never do that. He would rather die then put his feelings out and get rejected again. As so many times before, when he tried to put his feelings out to girls back in Minnesota, they turned him down; not because he was not good looking because he was an very attractive boy, it was because once they got to know him better they found out he was a smarty-pants. He didn't want to be, he just was a very logical person and ended up corrected everything they did that was wrong or that seemed wrong to him. Maybe he should just keep all of his feelings locked inside, see where that got him. Kendall Knight, the bold one, already had a girlfriend what more could he ask for; the two of them were like soul mates. And for James Diamond, the tall and handsome boy, just about had girls walking up to him, asking him on dates. Carlos Garcia didn't really care much about girls just yet, because once a girl asked him out but he turned her down for no apparent reason, he just said she wasn't his type. But no one could fool Logan that understood almost everyone; well almost everyone, he knew the reason why Carlos rejected her. As foolish as this may seem, the boy was just completely frightened of feeling the weird love feeling and wasn't ready to devote his life to Love. Love had its devotions, like you couldn't be too much of yourself unless you wanted to hear "it's over" or you had to keep your promises unless your wanted to see tears or you couldn't turn her down on a date unless it was a very important reason. And when I say important I mean very important not a play date to play house hockey with your buddies. By very important I mean that if your best buddy or even you were dying in the hospital because of a house hockey injury. But it all goes back to Logan who didn't care about any other girl he just wanted to be loved by one girl in return, one girl in particular, her name was Camille._

_Little did Logan Mitchell know that that one girl felt the same way about him. Camille had always had feelings toward Logan but never knew how to express them. The moment he walked into the Palm Woods lobby she knew that she would have to have him someday. But as soon as she saw a girl talking with Logan and he looked like he was enjoying it. She felt her heart drop a mile, and she decided to stop with all dreams of ever being with him. But what she did not know was that was not the case at all because the only reason that the girl was talking to him was because they were working on a school project together. Also Logan did not care much for her, she had that dull, boring personality that could just put you to sleep listening to her, but he tried his best to look enthusiastic because he was the type of person who didn't like to hurt anyone's feelings. And she did not care for Logan either, the only reason she picked him was to get a good grade. But Logan had no choice, but to pick her because she was the only one left to be picked. Can you explain that any better? So even though Camille had given up trying to get him, one, because of what I just explained and two because she was tired of trying and third because she was completely scared out of her mind, even if she had chance to tell him how she felt. But that didn't mean she couldn't dream about the day when she would be in his arms. Breathing him in and being completely blown away by his hotness and well, Smartness. _

_And now Logan wondered what he would do if he couldn't dream, about when he would be holding Camille in his arms. Because where would he be without dreams he would be left hanging, almost like a branch hanging from a tree by only a thin piece of bark. The harsh weather almost making it crack off but it just stays there and sways back and forth until one day the wind gets so intense that it just falls or a child comes along and sees it and decides it would make a nice stick and snaps it off. _

_So now you see where that leaves Logan and Camille, but this is just the beginning of it all. There is more coming their way, more than you can ever imagine. More than the most intelligent person could ever imagine._

**There you go, did you like it? Is there anything you would want me to change? I don't know if this is very interesting but it will get better I promise. Oh and if anyone wants to BTR chat, just pm me. I love BTR chatting. Sorry If I don't update often enough because I have a lot of schoolwork and there's like never a time when I'm completely finished with it all! (Pouts).**

**Thanks for Reading, PLEASE REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE with lots sugar on top or whatever you want on top.(am I being annoying sorry) I just want to know what your ideas are! THANKS! **

**THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**


	2. Chapter 2

On a cold wet dreary evening, Logan, the smart seventeen year old boy, was walking down the sidewalk, he was going nowhere in particular, he just wanted to get away from the confusion of his buddies. Don't get me wrong he loved those boys like they were his own brothers but sometimes he just needed his own space to think and relax his brain. Especially today because Carlos and James were arguing over a piece of pizza, can you imagine that, well it was the last one, but to Logan that seemed so ridiculous. But then again he could remember the time when he and James were fighting over a soda, Logan wanting to use it for a science project and James wanting to drink it. Or how about the time when he and Carlos were fighting over the TV, because Carlos wanted to watch cartoons and Logan wanted to watch the history channel, but that fight was not worth it at all because guess who won. If you said Carlos you are right.

His hands in the pockets of his jacket, he trudged on the wet sidewalk and walked through the puddles every now and then. Logan's moods were very affected by the weather, he liked the dreary weather it was very calming to him, he also liked warm weather and when you walk under the trees you can hear the birds chatting amongst each other. He looked up at the sky and felt some raindrops fall on to his face. He walked over to the crosswalk and a white truck drove by him splashing water up into the air nearly hitting him, he dodged. "whew" he sighed as he kept on walking and the raindrops kept on falling all around him. He missed the snow in Minnesota and playing in it. But he had something much to important on his mind, to really miss anything at the moment. He was thinking that he hadn't had his first kiss yet and that really bothered him. His three best friends already had got theirs; Kendall got his 3 months ago while he was sitting by the pool with Jo when the two of them finally decided it was time. James got his while he went on a movie date with a girl who had asked him out. But he dumped her right after not liking the way she kissed, kissing with her eyes open, who kisses with their eyes open he still complained at us all. Last of all is Carlos who got his first kiss when he was still in kindergarten. It happened on the playground and he still talks about it but with very much disdain. And he blames the girl for it because she was a year older and she should have known better. So why was Logan mourning over it, since James and Carlos's were failures, you would think that would make him not look so forward to it. Was it that he was embarrassed or was it that because Carlos and James teased him or was just because he simply wanted to get it over with. Maybe it was all of those, but he still wished he had gotten it over when he was in kindergarten like Carlos. But then again he wanted Camille to be his first kiss and first girlfriend. He hadn't even had his first girlfriend yet either. This was really getting to him also.

He noticed the time and started to walk faster, it was getting late, he walked into the Palm Woods lobby and saw Camille sitting there in a chair looking at some papers, he wondered what she was reading, probably a script for a new audition. He ran over to the elevator and as he looked back at her, he caught her staring at him, but as soon as she saw his head turn, she quickly looked away. He held his breath until he got in the elevator and when it was safe, slowly let it all out.

Logan walked into their apartment, Carlos had his hockey stick in his hand, and his hockey helmet snug up on his head. "Hey Logan" he yelled as Logan walked in the room. "Where did you go Logan" Kendall asked with a mysterious look. "I just took a little stroll outside, do you mind." He said annoyed. Kendall took that in a hurtful way as he grimaced; Logan quickly noticed that, being who he was. "I just needed to get away for a while, I couldn't stand to watch those two fight over a piece of pizza", he said pointing over at Carlos and James who were who were now playing house hockey. James stole the puck from Carlos and pushed him over the Counter. Carlos landed on the floor with loud thud. Logan gasped, "Are you okay Carlos" he asked running over to him, but you know Carlos with his hockey helmet was very invincible. "Yeah" he said as he hopped up and ran over to James for revenge. Logan twitched as James was tackled to the ground by Carlos. "You okay" Kendall said as he walked over to the dark haired boy and put his arm around his neck. "Yeah" Logan said as he watched the two fight. "I'm going to go to my bedroom now, to study" he said releasing himself form Kendall's grip. "Okay little bro" he said as Logan pulled away and walked down to the halls that lead to the bedrooms.

Logan ran into his bedroom and flopped on his bed, he was exhausted. He still had to finish a book report, but he was not really in the mood. All of a sudden he heard someone scream outside, curious he walked over to the window and saw a girl and boy playing in the pool he watched as the boy splashed water onto the girl's legs as she screamed and laughed. As he was scanning the whole pool he stopped his eyes, there was Camille again, he smiled and watched her for about 5 minutes, she looked so cute. She had a pink sundress on and her hair was up in a sloppy bun, she was laughing with Jo and was having a good time. Then Jo left probably to get ready for bed, and that's when Logan's stomach got very anxious he wanted to make a move but what if she rejected him, he wanted to be right there holding her on his lap, to see her smile and hear her laugh, tickle her tommy to see if she was ticklish, buy her a pink smoothie, watch her laugh when he tried to swallow down the strawberry seeds in the smoothies, that he so much very hated, without gaging. He just wanted her to be in his life so very bad. It is horrible what Love can do to one. "why don't you go down there and talk to her" he asked himself, "what if she doesn't like me, what if she is already in love" he thought. "It's to late now anyways" he said to himself relieved, as she got up to go inside. He closed the gray curtains and walked over to his bed and got his binder out to work on his report. He sat there for about ten minutes but his brain was blocked. All he could think about was Camille. Was this a love curse cupid had done to him, if so he hated cupid. Stupid Cupid.

He threw his binder to the side of him and rubbed his eyes, his heart aching with love. He lay back and closed his eyes. How could love be so complicated, really you would think it so simple but no, not at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok sorry I haven't been updating often enough, I have been really busy and sometimes when I am not busy I get to lazy to write so forgive me. :) Please enjoy and thanks for reading you guys are the best!**

**I don't own anything**

Camille walked into the lobby her arms loaded with school books and a stand of her hair was hanging in her eyes because she could not use her hands to flip it out of the way. She could barely see where she going. All of a sudden she bumped into someone all her books crashed to the floor. She bent down to pick them up and mumbled sorry and looked up to see who it was.

It was Logan.

Logan stood there with a terrified look he just bumped into the girl he had a crush on, surely now she would never want him. He bent down to help her pick her books up. She stared at him and flipped her hair out of her way,

"I am so sorry, I couldn't see where I was going because of my hair." She said a little too afraid to even look in his eyes.

"It's okay" he replied "it was my fault I was reading and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" he said as he picked the last science textbook on the floor and handed it up to her. But as he picked up the book a white piece of paper flew out of it and fell to the floor. He hesitated to pick it up, not sure if it was private but he saw the word love so he had to. His eyes quickly glanced over it and read a few words. _I love_, it read. There was more to it but he couldn't just read it, I mean it was her private information. She snatched it form his hands and thanked him and then she walked away.

Logan watched her walk off; she was even prettier today than yesterday. She was wearing a little white flouncy skirt with black boots. And the way her little skirt bounced up and down as she walked away almost killed Logan. He smiled but deep down inside he was worried that he would never tell her how he felt and she would find someone better.

He was very anxious and nervous over that paper he found, that said that she loved someone. Who could it be? It could be anyone, and there was no way it could have been him. He knew it wasn't him because of the way she barely looked him in the eyes and barely mumbled thank you. But he still loved her no matter what she thought of him. He picked up his book he had been reading before the incident and walked back to the 2J with a heavy heart.

On the way up he met one of James's random girlfriends and she asked him if James would like the red roses she had bought for him as she held out the roses for Logan to see.

"Umm, roses, yeah he loves roses" he replied nodding his head and faking a smile.

Camille didn't feel much better after that little accident so instead of going to school like she was supposed she decided to go home and rest. She wasn't in the mood for studying now, and she especially wasn't in the mood to go to school and talk about atoms and how they couldn't be destroyed and all that nonsense. As she was walking upstairs she noticed a girl handing Logan roses. Did he have a girlfriend that she didn't know about? Tears stung her eyes and she watched them for about 2 minutes and then she couldn't take it anymore and ran off to her apartment.

She had to free her mind of this horrible love she couldn't get over. She had to release herself form the pain it was causing. She had to be somewhere else, she couldn't deal with this. When she came to her apartment she ran inside and slammed the door behind her, tears ran down her cheeks and her books fell to the floor in a heap. She ran into the bathroom to see if her dad had any pain killers in the bathroom cabinet. She looked through everything in the cabinet searching for the answer to her problem. She had tears streaming down her cheeks now in frustration. She had to find those pills, where did her father hide those darn pills? Why did he have to be so precautious? She knew he loved her but sometimes he took it to the extreme.

She got her phone out and tried to call Jo but there was no reply. She walked back and forth nervously around the room waiting for the phone to answer.

Jo was in the middle of English class when she received Camille's phone call. She thought it from her boyfriend Kendall but she was mistaken when she noticed it was form Camille. She had been wondering where Camille had been since she wasn't in school.

Jo told the teacher she was having a headache and she was excused from school for the day. She grabbed her backpack and ran out into the hall. She dialed Camille's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Camille" she said nervously, "what's up". Camille told her she had an awful headache and told her to bring over some pain killers.

Jo was over at Camille's place in less than 5 minutes with the painkillers. She came in and sat down on black leather the couch and Camille told her all about her headache. Jo gave her the pills and Camille took them into the bathroom with a glass of water.

Jo sat there waiting for Camille to return, as she was waiting she picked up Camille's science book that was lying on the coffee table and opened it. That's when a piece of paper fell out onto her lap. She picked it up and read it.

"_I love Logan but I fear he doesn't love me the way I love him, I love him so much that I would commit suicide if I can't be with him. I have tried to tell him how I feel but it is impossible. I am too afraid to even look in his brown eyes."_ After Jo read this it was crystal clear of what Camille was doing with those pills.

She ran over to the bathroom door and tried to open the door but of course it was locked. "Camille" Jo screamed. "Please open the door, don't commit suicide Camille" she yelled desperately hoping it wasn't too late.

"Go away" she heard Camille say through tears. "Leave me alone, I am going to do what I want to do" she yelled. She sounded like she was struggling with something perhaps the pill container. Jo hoped she couldn't open it.

Jo thought for a moment and ran off to find Logan. Logan was the answer to Camille's problem. She had to get Logan before it was too late.

**Ok so the next chapter should get really good.**

**Thanks for reading it really means a lot to me. **

**Please Review :)**


End file.
